Omokage
by Amni
Summary: Cuando la boda de tus mejores amigos se acercan, posiblemente tus sentimeintos salgan a la luz... ¡Homo fobicos no lean! R.L.&S.B.


    ¡¡¡HOLA!!! Ya me vengo aficionando a los fics de un solo capitulo, y aquí vine con otro. El anterior –un song fic- no tubo buena acogida ¬¬ y a mi me parece precioso ^^ Da =. Este es mi primer Flash (al principio se iba a llamar así, simplemente) y es un Remus&Sirius pensado pro parte de el primero, así que Homo fóbicos, no leáis. Quedáis advertidos

Amni: -¡Adiós, Homo fóbicos!

A:- ¡Si, Bye bye, babys! XD

El titulo viene de la canción Omokage, el Segundo ending de Shaman King, que aunque salga Anna principalmente (¬¬xx) la canción me parece preciosa. Si alguien la quiere que me avise ¿OK?

Bueno, aquí os dejo este magnifico fic XD Es broma, eso lo decidiréis vosotr@s

¡¡Dedicado a Arwen!!

PD: casi todo de Rowling

OMOKAGE

Las estrellas están muy bonitas esta noche. Hay… Como me gustaría que siempre lucieran así ¿sabéis? Dicen que esas luces colgadas de esa tela oscura son reyes que ya perecieron(N de A: Si no me equivoco vease El Rey León Xd). Tengo sueño, pero son demasiado hermosas como para dejar de verlas. Suspiro cerrando los ojos para descansarlos y es cuando noto una mano en mi hombro.

-Venga, Lunático ¿qué te ocurre?- no tengo fuerzas para ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada, 

así que separo un poco los labios y dejo escapar un suspiro. Noto como el se sienta a mi 

lado y mi piel se eriza- Lupin…- me dice serio… Un momento ¿Sirius? ¿Sirius Black 

serio? Eso es algo increíble, más que imposible. Comienzo a reír con la cabeza echada 

hacía atrás, cosa que no sé si le sorprende o lo enfada- Yo diría que eso esta mucho 

mejor, pero… ¿¡Te estas riendo de mi cara!? – gruñe y aún me hace reír más. 

Exasperado pero con una sonrisa burlona se pasa la mano por su negro/azul pelo. 

Observándoselo mejor, le queda bien llevarlo largo. Hay gente que se pensaría que es 

grotesco, pero desde luego las chicas y yo no pensamos eso.

-Venga, Canuto ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- me mira con la ceja levemente 

levantada, no me hace falta mirarlo para saberlo, le conozco demasiado. 

-Pues creo que lo mismo que tu ¿También estabas inquieto por lo de mañana?- me 

pregunta moviéndose en la silla. Si, desde luego nos conocemos muy bien pues ha 

acertado de pleno mis pensamientos. 

-Es un día muy importante para Cornamenta y Lily…- musito, sonriendo triste- Es el 

primero en casarse, es extraño. A partir de ahora todo cambiara y lo extrañare mucho…

-Y también está la cuestión de Voldemort…- gracias a James los dos habían aprendido a 

no temerle a un simple nombre- Según Dumbledore anda detrás de Cornamenta por ser 

el heredero, y de Lily porque es la nieta de Dumbledore (N de A: Podría ser ¿no? 

Mientras que los padres de ella sigan siendo muggles… Dumbledore se caso con una 

muggle y ya esta, y es mi historia y pasara lo que yo quiera XD) – dice como si yo no lo 

supiera, pero como sé que no lo hace con mala intención no me molesta- Verdad… 

¿Verdad que aunque se case y las cosas cambien o se compliquen todos seguiremos 

siendo amigos?- me pregunta con mirada triste como cuando era un niño pequeño. Me 

enternece y le doy unos golpecitos en la espalda, cosa que seguro que entendió como un 

'si'. 

-Venga… No nos pongamos triste que sino le estropearemos a los demás la alegría 

¡Todo saldrá bien!- sonrió contento para darle ánimos, cosa que normalmente sucedía al 

revés. Me mira con dulzura. Su piel está tostada por las vacaciones en la playa del otro 

día. Según él eso lo hacía más guapo, es todo un caso. Me vuelvo a reír pero esta vez no 

tan estridentemente, sino con calma.

-Tu estas MUY raro- me comenta con la ceja débilmente arqueada y vuelvo a reír- 

Remus J. Lupin, te sienta bien. Muy bien reír, pero lo que es yooooo…. Mejor me voy a 

dormir- dice estirando los brazos, y después volviendo a pasarse la mano por el pelo ( 

una costumbre suya) y posar sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, inclina la 

cabeza-. Espero que ahora si durmamos bien, Lunatico- me guiña un ojo y se marcha. 

Lo veo irse con mis ojos recorriéndole todo su cuerpo. Incluso en pijama se ve bien. 

Será mejor que yo también me vaya a dormir, porque si no me quedaré sobado aquí 

encima. Me levanto con torpeza por el cansancio y apago la luz después de observar por 

última vez en esa noche –creo- las estrellas y la luna. Sonrió triste al pensar las cosas 

que hago a veces cuando está cambia a Luna Llena. Con la varita corro las cortinas a mi 

cuarto, al otro lado del pasillo, y mientras me dirijo a él oigo un suave ronquido, no 

fuerte ni molesto, sino tranquilizante y pausado. Me acerco lento para no hacer ningún 

ruido a la puerta de roble tallado y asomo un ojo por la puerta entreabierta y veo como 

esta agarrado fuerte a sus mantas, sudando. De nuevo una pesadilla sobre su pasado, 

supongo. Sonrió de nuevo triste y abro la puerta intentando que no haga sonidos 

molestos. Él se gira violento hacía el lado opuesto al que estoy y vuelve de la misma 

forma a la primera postura. Da un suspiro y se tranquiliza, entonces es cuando veo mi 

oportunidad de acercarme. 

-Sirius…- le susurro al oído, muy bajito y en tono tranquilizador- Tranquilo, todo ya 

paso…- parece que lo acepta y suelta su manta para poner sus manos al lado de su 

cabeza. Que guapo se ve durmiendo, desde luego. Sus labios poco separados dejan 

escapar leves silbidos imperceptibles para un oído humano, pero yo siendo hombre lobo 

los oigo perfectamente, y es cuando me fijo en ellos, pero en seguida aparto la mirada 

con un ardor en la cara, seguramente me abre sonrojado. Me gustaría acariciárselos, 

besarlos, y después besar su cuello, su bien formado pectoral y seguir bajando, y que 

después hiciese él lo mismo conmigo. Me golpeo la frente con la palma de mi mano, 

mirando sorprendido mis pies ¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando? Sin poder evitarlo 

volteo otra vez a verlo. Sus ojos azules cerrados, su nariz respingona (N de A: Por poner 

algo, cb p como os guste), y de nuevo sus labios entreabiertos. Yo diría que se les 

escapo en el infierno un ser de descomunal belleza, un ángel igual y que tuvieron un 

hijo llamado Sirius Black. Me mojo los labios con la lengua, inclinándome sin querer 

cerca de su cara. Cuando me doy cuenta mis labios y los suyos se distancian por escasos 

centímetros y me retiro con rapidez. Será mejor irme a dormir o no podré aguantar el 

deseo y la tentación de lanzarme encima de él. 

Abro los ojos lentamente, viendo a mí alrededor. Estoy en el cuarto que me dieron para 

dormir James y Lily. Y recuerdo sin querer que día era, y que la noche anterior eso me 

causo insomnio haciendo que me encontrase con Canuto. Algunos cabellos empegados 

en su cara sudorosa cuando tenía aquellas pesadillas, y sobre todo esa cobertura entre 

los labios y estos en sí. Nunca imaginé llegar a estar teniendo estos pensamientos, y 

aquí me veo, tumbado en 'mi' cama, pensando en él, como la noche anterior, y la otra y 

todas las demás. También todos los días. Cuando despierto lo veo a él, cuando lo veo 

pienso en él (N de A: eso fue una tontería grandísima), cuando no también, cuando me 

voy a dormir es en lo que pienso, cuando sueño también, y siempre así, siempre… ¡Por 

las barbas de Merlín, al final me volveré loco! Bueno, en vez de quedarme aquí 

discutiendo conmigo mismo será mejor que me duche con agua bien fría y baje a 

desayunar, que esta tarde es un día muy, muy importante. Ya me esta dando el chorro de 

agua, se esta muy bien. Acaricia mi piel suavemente y me relaja. En estos momentos es 

cuando puedo dejarlo de lado, pero por mucho que luche por hacerlo, no puedo. Lo amo 

por como y lo que es, y lo odio por estar en mi mente presente en todo momento. Ya, 

creo que he acabado, mejor me visto rápido. Cuando llego a la cocina la preciosa Lily 

esta preparando el desayuno y James fregando los platos de la cena de la noche anterior. 

Es divertido pensar que por mucho que él insista en tener elfos domésticos ella se 

niegue y quiero crear una asociación para defenderlos (tipo Hermione Xd). Sentados en 

la mesa, están un dormido Peter y un medio dormido Sirius. Tal para cual. 

-¡Buenos días, Remus!- saluda simpática como siempre Lily, con su sonrisa de oreja a 

oreja y esos ojos esmeralda tan vivos. Estaba ya hecha toda una mujer, y eso era lo que 

se merece el bueno de Cornamenta, tan amigo de sus amigos. Le costó mucho 

conquistarla, pero al final lo consiguió- ¿Te preparo unas creps?- me pregunta, y yo 

acepto con un leve movimiento de cabeza. 

-¡Eso, buenos días Lunático el Dormilón!- me dice alegre su marido, con la cara llena 

de jabón (se acaba de pasar la mano por ella). Yo hago caso omiso a sus palabras e 

intentando no reír, al contrario que Lily, me siento en una de las sillas y me recuesto. En 

ese momento Sirius lanza un bostezo y Peter gruñe.

-¡Gueños pias, Uatico!- me dice en otro de sus grandes bostezos Sirius. Desde luego por 

las mañanas no se acaba de levantar bien del todo. Ahora me pregunto si anoche se dio 

cuenta de que casi le beso ¿quién me dice a mí que no estaba despierto? Muevo la 

cabeza rápidamente sorprendiéndolos a todos un  poco. No es habitual en mí 

comportarme de esta forma. Mis mejillas seguro que denotan un leve color rojizo, pues 

el calor que siento en ellas me lo demuestra. Me siento en frente de Sirius y alargo mi 

mano para servirme una tostada que hay en el plato del centro de la mesa mientras 

espero las Creps. Cuando voy a coger la mermelada mi mano choca con la de Sirius y la 

parto rápidamente- ¿Qué te ocurre, Lunático?- me pregunta con la ceja arqueada y mis 

colores aumentan.

-No…No, nada, nada. Me diste una corriente, nada más…- de repente su mano esta 

sobre mi frente.

-Pues parece ser que no tienes fiebre, pero estas todo colorado… ¿Se puede saber en que 

cosas soñabas esta noche? ¿Eh, pillín?- me pregunta con su típica sonrisa de chico malo. 

Prefiero no contestar a su pregunta haciendo ver como que no la he escuchado y parece 

ser que funciona, pues nadie comenta nada. Lily se acerca y pone mi plato delante de 

mí, ofreciéndome una gran sonrisa, como siempre. James parece celoso y me mira mal 

en broma, para después reír. Yo le acompaño en su risa. 

-Será mejor que me vaya a hacer la compra…- comento levantándome después de dejar 

el plato vació en el fregadero y limpiarlo mágicamente. Una silla se oye moverse y me 

giro.

-Te acompaño- me sonríe Sirius, limpiándose las miguitas de pan que lleva encima. Yo 

le devuelvo la sonrisa. Primero tenemos que ir por la verdulería. Para llegar tenemos 

que pasar por la plaza que hay aquí cerca. Sirius va jugando con una pelota que mueve 

de mano en mano mientras guiña el ojo a toda mujer viviente que vea. La verdad es que 

eso me molesta bastante. 

-Sirius, deja de hacer eso- le pido con malhumor. Él se da cuenta y se para enfrente de 

mí, serio. Yo ladeo la cabeza- ¿Sabes que no me dejas pasar? Es que, la verdad, no te 

puedo traspasar…- me burlo.

-Lunatico, desde hace varios días te encuentro raro ¿qué te ocurre?- hay, hay, hay. Esta 

apunto de pillarme. Mejor cambio de tema.

-Que buen día hace hoy, ¿No crees, Canuto?- pues parece ser que no lo he distraído 

(como suele suceder) porque me mira con cara de ¿estás loco o qué?

-¡Contesta! Me estas preocupando, y como puedes ver tu mismo, estas 

desvariando…Recuerda que soy tu amigo…No, uno de tus mejores amigos. Me lo 

puedes contar todo, no se lo contare a nadie- me dice.

-¡Pero si el que no quiero que lo sepa eres tu!- se me escapa y me tapo rápidamente la 

boca, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la cosa que acabo de decir- Tienes toda la 

razón. Ya desvarió y todo…Jejeje…- que no, que no funciona la táctica que suelo 

utilizar. Creo que tiene todos sus sentidos perrunos puestos.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- en su rostro puedo notar que le han dolido mis 

palabras. Las ha malinterpretado. Un grupito de gente (sobresalen chicas) nos mira con 

curiosidad. Le pido que nos vayamos a otro lugar porque estamos llamando la atención. 

No se opone, pero tampoco me dice que si, igualmente me marcho y él me sigue. 

Estamos en un callejón por el que solo pasan animales tales como gatos, perros y ratas. 

Uno de ellos hace ruido entre las basuras- Bien, contesta a mi pregunta.

-Sirius, no es lo que tú has entendido…- intento explicarme, pero me interrumpe.

-No, no. Que va, pero si lo he entendido muy bien. Resulta que el que creía uno de mis 

mejores amigos me quiere esconder un secreto, pero no a todo le mundo, sino solamente 

a mí ¿Por qué?- me pongo más nervioso con su seriedad. Fuertemente me agarra de los 

hombros.

-De acuerdo, si lo quieres saber, estoy de acuerdo- no sé si podré contestarle. Es algo 

demasiado delicado y difícil de decir, pero más lo es saber que esta herido por tu culpa y 

furioso contigo. Aprieto mis puños haciendo que los nudillos me duelan y que me 

sangren un poco las manos por clavarme las uñas. Sus grandes manos presionan un 

poco menos mis hombros, dejando de hacerme daño-. Esto te va a resultar extraño. 

Puede que te rías, o que me odies el resto de mi vida. No sé.

-No podría odiarte.

-Si, si que podrías- trago aire-. Anoche, después de que estuviésemos hablando, me fui a 

dormir, y como tú muy bien sabes para ir de allí a mi cuarto tengo que pasar por el tuyo- 

las manos aprietan menos.

-Ajá… ¿Y qué?- parece aún más confundido, pero por lo menos no enfadado.

-Pues que la puerta estaba un poco abierta y…- comienzo a temblar. Las piernas me 

fallan, pero no puedo caer ahora- Yo entré… Estabas teniendo, seguramente, una 

pesadilla- pune una extraña mueca y traga saliva-. Te tranquilicé, no me gusta verte de 

esa forma. Y…

-¿Y?

-Tuve la tentación de… ¡Tuve la tentación de besarte!- encojo mis hombros ya libres y 

cierro los ojos a la vez que lo grito. Él me mira primero incrédulo, pero después, para mi 

sorpresa, ríe echando como siempre la cabeza hacía atrás. Algunos cabellos rebeldes 

caen sobre su cara por culpa del sudor provocado tanto por la tensión como por el calor- 

¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto serio.

-¿Solo es eso? ¡Por Merlín, Lunático! Hay mucha gente que a veces tiene tentación de 

besar a gente de su mismo sexo. Es un acto cariñoso. Eres mi amigo ye s normal que…- 

doy una patada furioso al suelo, aunque él no tenga ninguna culpa- ¿Y ahora que 

ocurre?

-¿Tu eres idiota o que?- le preguntó, y ahora no sé si esta furioso o muy extrañado. 

Supongo que un poco de las dos cosas- No es por eso por lo que quería besarte. Bueno, 

en parte si, pero, no del todo por eso. ¿Sabes por qué estaba tan extraño? Pues porque tu 

me ponias nervioso. Estaba intentando aclarar mis sentimientos hacía ti- frunce el ceño-. 

Y entonces, ayer me dí cuenta de lo que siempre he sentido por ti, y por nadie más. Ni 

por mi antiguo amor Lily, ni por mis otros amigos… Lo que creze dentro de mi, y que 

es por ti, no es solo amistad.

-¿Eh?- no sé si lo hace queriendo o en verdad esta confundido. No dijo nada en unos 

segundos para que analize la situación. Cojo su cara entre mis manos, que son un poco 

más pequeñas que las suyas.

-Escuchame atentamente, Sirius Black. Yo te amo. T/E  A/M/O- creo que ahora si que 

lo captó, y se separa un paso de mí, haciendo que le suelte la cara. Su boca esta cerrada, 

la mía torcida.

-Pero eso es…

-No es imposible…

-No era eso lo que quería decir- traga saliva-. Nunca imaginé que tú…Por mí… Mierda, 

soy idiota. Perdoname que te lo sacase de esta forma.

-No pasa nada. Dime tú ahora ¿qué sientes por mí, amor o amistad?- mi corazón va a 

mil por hora ¿Qué me contestará? Los dos estamos tensos como nunca. Yo se lo noto a 

él, él seguramente me lo notará a mí. Sus oscuros ojos me traspasan.

-Lupin, lo lamento mucho, pero… Creo que no te puedo corresponder…No es que no 

me gustes…- y el corazón latente se me para por unos segundos, o eso es lo que me 

parece a mí.  Ni siquiera soy capaz de derramar lágrimas, porque el dolor que siento es 

mucho más fuerte que algo que se pueda curar con ellas.

-Es solo que somos hombres. Tranquilo, no pasa nada- me doy media vuelta para irme, 

pero a medio camino me paro- No se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor.

-No lo aré…

THE END

Dejad Reviews

Salu2 de amni&Alegría

Miembro de la orden Siriusana


End file.
